Un mundo en ruinas
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Esto no es un fic cualquiera, es un como trato de expresarme por lo que a sucedido en todo el mundo, sinento mucho si llego a ser muy fria en mi comentario pero es lo que pienso, se que a nadie le a de interesar pero hay una ley que deja a un hombre habla


Este fic habla de como ve todo TK, desde su punto de vista, espero que les agrade pero no es nada divertido, todo sucede en un futuo no muy lejano. Digimon no me pertenece le pertenece a la Toei y eso, y la futura tercera guerra mundial la cual no quiero que suceda le pertenece a los necios del mundo.  
  
  
Un mundo en ruinas.  
  
Maldita sea, por que tenia que ser asi!, no entiendo por que tenian que hacer eso, no puedo soportar estar aqui y sentir rabia cuando veo lo que pasa, es que por que si iban a ser tan felices se los arrebataron en un segundo, por que tenia que ser asi tan duro, se supone que nos ivan a proteger pero lo unico que lograron fue destruir mas el mundo, ivan a acabar con el terrorismo la peste del mundo, claro segun ellos pero jamas se imaginaron que ellos lo fueran despues de causar graves daños a este mundo, ahora lo unico que hay es destruccion, no hay ya casi nadie vivo, el planeta esta muriendo, la capa de ozono ya no aguanta, los animales ya casi no existen, lo unico que queda es el remordimiento, es la ira, y no se puede hacer nada mas.  
  
Veo a mi alrededor todo esta vacio, veo poca gente toda tratando de ocultarse, de repente veo a un cachorro, esta herido!, voy a su rescate, el pobre se ve tan decaido, y pensar que si no hubieran hecho imprudencias el al igual que yo estariamos en una cama suave, descansando, ahora la cama es el piso, todo a quedado destruido, se pueden ver personas muertas por doquier, y no solo personas animales, plantas, todo ser vivo, esta muerto ya!  
  
Futuramente yo tambien lo estare, lose, que me queda vivir entre ruinas y destruccion? nose como eh aguantado, creo que fue por que se lo prometi a mi hermano cundo a gonizaba, el se interpuso en una vala que iva hacia Sora su futura esposa, ellos ahorita estarian casados felizmente y hasta con hijos, me dolio ver eso despues de que el murio volvieron a balasear y ahora Tai se interpuso y me pidio que protegiera a Kary, despues de que el murio continuamos unos dias, luego atacaron no conformes querian matar a todos, como si eso fuera muy bueno, mataron a Sora y a Mimi a sangre fria, al superior Jou se lo llevaron por que era doctor y a Izzi tambien, por que el era muy inteligente y querian aprovecharlo para hacer mejores bombas, nos ivan a matar a Kary y a mi pero Izzi y Jou los detubieron y nos indicaron que escaparamos y cuando estabamos lejos oimos disparos, regresamos en unas horas y ellos estaban ahi muertos, llenos de balas.  
  
Perdi de vista a Kary cundo callo un bombardeo, ahora ya son un poco mas diferentes las bombas, son mas poderosas, ahora con la tecnologia son mortales, pero creen ellos que solo le hacen daño a sus enemigos, pero en realidad se lo hacen a todo el mundo, destrullendo el planeta y todos savemos que si no hay planeta no hay vida.  
  
Me siento desesperado an pasado ya 2 meses desde que perdi a kary y 1 semana desde que encontre al cachorro, el ah sido mi guia, extrañaba mucho la compañia de alguien, dios!, no puedo evitar llorar me siento tan mal, jamas me imagine vivir en una guerra, es que por que demonios no podemos vivir en paz, o tansiquiera hubieran hecho guerra de palabras o politica pero no!, no era sufuciente tenian que matar a mas gente no contentos con que hayan muerto miles, ellos querian sangre, no puedo evitar llorar de rabia, es que acaso no estaban conscientes de lo que podia suceder?, una guerra es algo muy egoista, ellos solo quieren sacear sus ganas de hacer sufrir, pero que hay de nosotros?, no todos queremos guerra, yo no, jamas quise que hubiera guerra, que ejemplo asia los menores, el mas pesimos la violencia, si la violencia a atacar a sus enemigos con golpes y derramar sangre y sin importar la sangre inocente, miles de niños y bebes han muerto, solo por esa pasion que todos o algunos humanos tenemos, algunos mas que otros por lo general, y otros no satisfechos de que muchos tengamos diferentes puntos de vista probocan a el otro a un enfrentamiento.  
  
Me encuentro solo, ya no hay rastro de vida alguna exepto yo y el cachorro, es que no entiendo por que creen en llegar al cielo maximo con matar a sus enemigos, o por lo menos matar a quien creen sus enemigos, matar es cosa de animales, y nosotros nos creemos superiores que ellos, pues no lo unico que emos ocasinado es defraudar el polaneta encambio un animal no lo ah dañado como nosotros, el autosuicidio y el matar a alguien jamas va a llevar a el cielo maximo, yo nose si exista realmente el cielo pero lo que si se es que sus almas jamas estaran en paz y estaran bagabundeando para compensar su error.  
  
Hay otro bombardeo, la guerra a terminado, no puedo creerlo, eh reconocido a una persona es Kary, dios voy a saludarla, ella me cuenta que estuvo en un refugio y que estaba muy preocupada por mi, yo le conteste que tambien habia estado muy preocupado por ella, pero no la habia encontrado.  
  
Ahora ya an pasado 4 años desde el final de la guerra, Kary y Yo junto con el cachorro estamos viviendo juntos, todo sigue siendo un desastre pero tratamos de arreglarlo, el problema es que no sabemos cuanto resistamos, no es que seamos deviles, lo que sucede es que el mundo ya esta debastado, ya casi no hay aire, las plantas no nacen, el cielo es rojizo, los paises que estaban en guera se han unido en alianza para buscar otro planeta en donde vivir, pero yo me pregunto, para que otro planeta, para volverlo a destruir?  
  
Es que hasta cuando es grave y ya no tiene remdio, los humanos se percatan de su error, pero ahora ya no hay remedio y todos vamos a morir, es cierto todos algun dia morimos pero tenemos la esperanza de llebarnos gratos recuerdos de la vida, pero lo que se es que los que vivimos hoy en dia, los cuales son contados, la muerte es una satisfaccion, ya no queda nada parece el infierno, pero seguios vivos y esperamos a que el castigo termine.  
  
Ya casi no hay aire el cachorro murio y Kary y Yo nos afiximos estamos agonizando, ella a muerto y yo solo veo en su cara una sonrrisa, yo empiezo a ver imagenes, esta mi hermano, Kary todos los que habiasn muerto estan felices y me invitan a que me les una, yo con guro eh aceptado, por fin mi castigo a terminado, y dejo atras un mundo de obscuridad y empiezo una nueva vida llena de alegria.  
  
  
  
Comentarios: Esto va para todos los de EU, no se enojen o se ofendan simplemente me eh puesto a pensar en como vamos a terminar si empiezan la tercera guerra mundial, la primera y la segunda fueron desastrosas y ahora una tercera y con esta tecnologia, es seguro que nada bueno va a salir. Se que les dolio mucho ver a morir a sus hermanos y tambien ver destruido el lugar que los representa pero, por que todos devemos cargar con las concecuencias, se que lo digo por que no estoy en su lugar pero es la verdad, se que la verdad no peca pero incomoda, creo que me sentiria igual si fuera una de ustedes pero, como explicarlo, no lo soy puedo sonar algo fria y esto los puede enfadar pero gracias a Dios eso no me paso, y tengo la mente libre de ira y puedo pensar con mas claridad, tienen que despejar su mente y pensar antes de actuar, es como un partido de ajedrez, tienes que pensarlo dos veces antes de actuar, una mala jugada y todo se acaba. Otra vez pido perdon, pero no pude evitar escribir este fic, miro a niños andando en el parque y me da rabia de solo pensar y ellos puedan vivir en un mundo ruin, lleno de desastre, no es justo, perdonenme por mis palabras.  
  
Yo estoy en contra de ella, creo que no tiene caso sacrificar a mas, cuando miles ya ah muerto. Se que les dolio, pero aun que cobren venganza ellos ya no van a regresar, pero la vida trae pruebas buenas y malas y hay que saver pasar esas pruebas tan duras que la vida nos da y aprender de errores pasados. Si mal no recuerdo la primera o segunda guerra mundial empezo por la muerte de un señor no recuerdo el nombre, cuestion pues que paso, si se vengaron pero no lograron revivirlo o si?, pero eso si! hicieron a mucha gente sufrir, mataron a muchos y dejo marcado a este mundo, robandole miles de años de vida.  
  
Dios dijo perdonen y seran perdonados, asi como yo los perdone y me sacrifique por ustedes.  
  
Dios confio en nosotros salvandonos de el infirno, y como le pagamos haciendo nuestro propio infierno, de una vez le hubieramos gritado que o se sacrificara por que de todas maneras somos uno egoistas y masoquistas que nada les importa, somo unos malditos orgullosos.  
  
Gracias por escuchar mi protensta y espero algun comentario, a qun que no lo escribi para que me dijieran su opinion si no para expresar mi rabia ante lo que esta sucediendo, bueno chao.  
  
PD: recuarden hay un gran consejo, perdonar es de savios, yo no lo practico mucho pero trato de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.  
  



End file.
